This is So Heartbreaking
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Yeol... Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui hal ini!" ucap Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat malam itu. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju meja dimana Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menuangkan ide-ide bermusiknya menjadi lantunan nada yang indah. / 'Meskipun ini begitu menyakitkan' - Chanyeol / YAOI! -BaekYeol/ChanBaek- RnR juseyo...


**.:This is So Heartbreaking:.**

**.**

**BaekYeol/ChanBaek (EXO)**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI! Canon, Sad ending, One-side love, typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**Selamat datang para hati yang terluka :')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**From: Baekhyun 3**

_Hey Yeol... Untuk konser di China nanti apa kau mau kita melakukan fanservice lagi? Kurasa fans menyukai itu, terutama ChanBaek shipper._

.

**To: Baekhyun 3**

_Terserah saja Baek, kalau kau menginginkan itu mari kita lakukan._

_._

**-TiSH-**

Pagi itu Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Sahabatnya, ya sahabat, mengirimkan pesan kepadanya untuk melakukan_ fanservice_ disaat konser nanti. Dia dan Baekhyun. _Fanservice_. Apalagi yang bisa ia komentari sekarang?

"Pagi Chanyeol. Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Shin _eomma_ saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap akan berangkat latihan untuk persiapan konser EXO di China beberapa hari lagi. Tidak lupa kan kalau Chanyeol mengikuti _variety show_ 'Roommate'?

"Ah, iya hyung. Aku akan berangkat latihan lagi pagi ini," jawab Chanyeol seraya tak lupa memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya kepada rekan sekamarnya itu.

"Baiklah. Sebelum kau berangkat jangan lupa sarapan dulu. Sudah kusiapkan untukmu," ucap Shin _eomma_ seraya mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol. Ia sangat bangga terhadap _dongsaeng_ sekaligus _hoobae_-nya itu karena berhasil menggelar konser yang dihadiri oleh ribuan (atau mungkin jutaan?) fans.

"Hehe... Siiap, hyung!" ucap Chanyeol terakhir sebelum ia berlari kecil ke meja makan.

.

**-TiSH-**

**Di Gedung SM...**

"Hey Yeol!" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan disaat Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu ruang latihan mereka itu.

"Ah, hey Baek," balas Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang balasan smsmu seakan-akan tak bernyawa begitu?"

"Eh, apa-apaan sih Baek kau seperti tak kenal aku saja. Mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol si _happy virus_ berubah menjadi tak bernyawa seperti itu?" jawab Chanyeol disertai tawa idiotnya. Seperti biasa. Ya, di luar memang terlihat begitu. Tapi di dalam?

_***jtekk***_

Baekhyun menjitak jidat Chanyeol.

"Hey, itu sakit Baek!" protes Chanyeol seraya mengusap-usap jidatnya yang benar-benar sakit diakibatkan jitakan tak berperasaannya Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Justru karena aku sangat mengenalmu makanya aku tahu bahwa kau tidaklah baik-baik saja saat membalas smsku itu. Ada apa? Ayo ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Baekhyun dengan pose awas-kalau-kau-tak-cerita-nya.

Chanyeol yang sebenarnya memang sedang tak baik-baik saja mengabaikan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju member yang lainnya yang saat itu sedang sibuk latihan. Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol dengan tampang kesalnya karena telah diabaikan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Yo, Kyungsoo-ah~ Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk member yang paling suka ia _bully_ itu. Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pelukan mendadak itu hanya bisa protes seperti biasanya.

"Hey Yeol! Kau mengabaikanku hanya untuk mengatakan kau merindukan Kyungsoo yang...yang benar saja Yeol kau bertemu dengannya dua belas jam yang lalu dan kau mengatakan kau merindukannya?!"

"Hey hey... Sabar Baek, kau kenapa marah-marah seperti itu?" ucap Suho yang angkat bicara disaat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan dua anggota dari beagle line tersebut.

"Tanyakan pada si tiang listrik itu, hyung! Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi mengambil _handphone_-nya di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengetik sms untuk seseorang. Tak lagi menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang _leader_.

Sadar bahwa usahanya untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun tidak akan berhasil, ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah sibuk bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung. Mungkin Baek saja yang terlalu sensitif terhadapku. Lihat, sekarang dia bisa tersenyum kembali setelah smsan dengan seseorang," jawab Chanyeol seraya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan _handphone_-nya. Terlihat raut wajah bahagia disana. Mungkin sekarang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol tak lagi menjadi hal yang sangat buruk baginya. Toh ia sudah punya seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol tak lagi benar-benar sama seperti biasanya.

.

**-TiSH-**

**14 Juni 2014**

Waktu berlalu bergitu cepat. Tak terasa malam ini adalah malam kembali diadakannya konser EXO yang sekarang akan berlangsung di Wuhan, China. Telah banyak yang terjadi sebelum konser ini. Apa yang terjadi di ruang latihan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Dan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Yeol, bagaimana dengan rencana _fanservice_ itu? Akan kita lakukan?" Baekhyun berusaha memberanikan dirinya kembali menanyakan hal itu kepada Chanyeol. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tersebut, Chanyeol yang tadinya menyibukkan diri dengan _game_ di _handphone_-nya sekarang menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, Baek. Kalau kau menginginkannya mari kita lakukan," balasan yang hampir sama seperti yang sebelumnya dari Chanyeol.

"Fans menginginkannya Yeol," ucap Baekhyun telak. Fans. Ya, semuanya untuk fans. Karena fans menginginkannya. Bukan karena Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya. Iya...kan? Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol?

"Hhh... Baiklah, Baek. Mari kita lakukan. Semuanya untuk fans, bukan? Agar mereka senang," ucap Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Ia tak boleh egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaannya. Di luar sana banyak fans yang menyukai kedekatannya dengan member yang memang sudah dekat dengannya sejak masa _trainee_ itu. Chanyeol pun menyukai kedekatan mereka. Bahkan jauh dari hanya sekedar suka. Hanya saja, sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Hubungan ia dan Baekhyun tak lagi sama persis seperti yang dulu.

"Yap! Itulah Chanyeol yang aku kenal!" seru Baekhyun seraya menempatkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol dan kemudian menarik lengannya itu kebawah sehingga kini kepala Chanyeol berada sejajar dengan dada Baekhyun. _(author: kebayang ga tuh?)_ Chanyeol yang diperlalukan seperti itu merasa senang. Ya, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Meskipun mungkin telah ada beberapa hal yang berubah. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit disaat ia memikirkan hal itu.

.

**-TiSH-**

**19 Juni 2014**

Siang itu Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Berusaha menuangkan perasaannya ke dalam lantunan nada tempo lambat. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana semua orang tahu mengenai berita itu. Berita yang sudah diketahui sejak lama oleh Chanyeol. Kenyataan yang membuatnya tak lagi benar-benar menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu. Kenyataan yang menorehkan luka di hatinya.

Ia kemudian kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun malam itu. Malam yang ia harap tak kan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

**-TiSH-**

_**Empat bulan yang lalu...**_

"Yeol... Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui hal ini!" ucap Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat malam itu. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju meja dimana Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menuangkan ide-ide bermusiknya menjadi lantunan nada yang indah.

"Ada apa Baek? Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali," ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sementara dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Taeyeon nuna bukan?"

"Yeah, sama seperti kau yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Dara nuna." ... _'Tapi aku mencintaimu Baek,'_ lanjut Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

"Ha, baguslah. Dan kau tahu ini Yeol?" Baekhyun masih dengan semangatnya berbicara.

"Tahu apa Baek? Ayolah jangan membuatku penasaran..."

"Ingat, kau orang pertama yang aku beritahu oke?"

"Iya iya Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang belum aku ketahui itu," protes Chanyeol tak sabar. Ia tak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa apa yang akan Baekhyun beri tahu kepadanya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Chanyeol dengar di hidupnya.

"Taeyeon nuna menerimaku!"

Hening...

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi Baek?"

"Taeyeon nuna menerimaku, Yeol! Sekarang Taeyeon nuna adalah _yeojachingu_-ku! Ya ampuuuun Yeol aku senang sekali..." ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan disana-sini. Seolah-olah meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang biasanya Baekhyun ceritakan kepadanya.

Baekhyun sangat senang malam itu. Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol sebagai bentuk 'membagi kebahagiaannya' kepada orang yang dekat dengannya, sahabatnya. Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui berita ini. Jika kau tanya kepada Chanyeol, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Malam itu Chanyeol meminta kepada managernya untuk memasukkan ia menjadi salah satu member dalam _variety show_ terbaru SBS, 'Roommate'.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Apakah jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu, kau juga akan menerimanya Baek? Mungkin aku akan melebihi rasa bahagiamu disaat kau mengetahui bahwa Taeyeon nuna menerimamu. _

_Mungkin seharusnya aku tak punya perasaan seperti ini terhadapmu._

_Mungkin kita memang seharusnya hanya boleh berakhir sebagai sahabat. Title kekasih Byun Baekhyun mungkin tak begitu cocok untukku._

_Semoga kau berbahagia bersama Taeyeon nuna._

_Semoga fans juga bisa menerima kenyataan ini sebagai mana aku mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama._

_Meskipun ini begitu menyakitkan.'_

_._

_._

**-TiSH : END-**

* * *

**.**

**Annyeong yorobuuunn~**

Siapa disini yang jiwa ChanBaek shipper-nya tersakiti? (Meeeeehhh!)

Mungkin ada fans yang berkata bahwa, _'Fans yang ga suka Baekhyun dan Taeyeon itu pacaran bukanlah fans yang baik. Kalian harus dukung apapun keputusan Baekhyun. Kita hanya seorang FANS yang tak berhak mengatur hidup idola kita. Mereka juga manusia.'_

Ya, idola juga manusia. Baekhyun juga manusia. Kita, fans juga manusia. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita merasakan sakit hati atas berita ini? Kita sakit hati karena kita mencinta mereka dengan hati, bukan dengan logika. Yang salah adalah jika kita bunuh diri karena ini (oh plis kalian menyia-nyiakan hidup kalian hanya demi ini? Pikirkan orang-orang terdekat kalian. Pikirkan orang tua kalian.) atau nge-_bash_ Baekhyun maupun Taeyeon atas hal ini. Mencintai bukanlah suatu kesalahan, _guys_. Seperti halnya kita mencintai mereka. Dan mereka yang saling mencintai.

Jujur, saya sakit hati. Jiwa ChanBaek shipper saya yang telah tumbuh selama dua tahun ini merasa tersakiti. Tapi apa yang bisa kita perbuat?

Hahaha... Saya yang awalnya berniat akan membuat FF ChanBaek yang _happy ending forever_ (sebelum adanya berita ini) akhirnya berakhir dengan _one-side love_-nya Chanyeol. Saya akui, ada yang berbeda rasanya disaat mendengar kata 'ChanBaek'. Bahkan saya tak yakin dengan kelanjutan jiwa ChanBaek shipper saya ini. Semoga segera baikan saja lah...

.

Terakhir...

Adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya? Terserah mau komentar mengenai FF ini maupun berita mengenai Baekhyun-Taeyeon itu sendiri. Saya ingin mendengar pendapat _readers_ sekalian. ^^


End file.
